


The Planning Stage

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Charlie’s mind wanders while Alicia plans out their flat.





	The Planning Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [rarepair-shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com) Numbers Games on livejournal.

“…with a pale green trim. And maybe a cream for the kitchen. Now, what about the floor?” Alicia Spinnet glanced up from the plans in her hands, staring at Charlie expectantly. “Charlie?”

He blinked. He’d been a million miles away, his mind drifting as Alicia planned out their flat.

“Huh?”

Alicia sighed. “The floors, Charlie.”

A sense of foreboding began to settle in Charlie’s stomach. “What about them?”

“The flooring for the kitchen. What do you think?”

“Uh… I–” Charlie paused, staring at Alicia, who was staring right back at him, an expectant look in her hazel eyes. “I think… the kitchen should have some flooring?”

“Charles Septimus Weasley,” Alicia began, causing Charlie to flinch. “Have you listened to a single word I’ve been saying?”

Watching as Alicia’s bright eyes flashed, Charlie had to hold back a smile. Having gotten together when Charlie had come back home after the end of the war, they had spent the past three years quite happy together. They had been taking things slowly, easing into the relationship rather than jumping in without thought. Now, they were finally ready to take the next step and move in together. Charlie’s problem, however, was that Alicia insisted on remodelling the flat they had purchased. He would have been more than happy just with the little old flat as it was. Shifting in his seat, he offered up a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry?”

“You bloody well will be!”

Alicia crossed her arms over her chest, a frown settling on her brow. Charlie looked her over, taking in the fact that she really didn’t appear to be as tense as he would normally associate with her being angry with him. Pushing off the doorjamb he’d been leaning on, he made his way slowly towards where she stood in front of the kitchen sink. Just before he reached her, a shaft of sunlight filtered through the curtains, hit one of the glasses that they had yet to wash from breakfast, and cast a glittering pattern on her usually mousey-brown hair. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers through the spot where the light hit, a small smile touching his lips.

“I will take whatever punishment you deem necessary, my lady.”

When Alicia snorted with laughter, Charlie joined in.

“You cheesy bastard,” she chortled before grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging him into a quick kiss. “Now, stop that and help me out with this.”

Charlie allowed her to slip out from the hold he had on her. Watching as she paced the kitchen, mumbling to herself, he had to smile. If this was the way she wanted to star their life together, he wouldn’t object.

“Anything you want.”


End file.
